Love Story
by majorfangirl
Summary: AU KibaHina Oneshot Songfic. A forbidden love, and it all started when they were young.


**A/N: I heard this song and thought of Hinata with Kiba, so I just had to go write it.**

**Hikari: I thought you said this song told the story of a lame fanfic you wrote about me that you never put online.**

**Me: Yeah, but no one else knows that, so I wrote this.**

**Hikari: Well, they do now.**

**We were both young**

**When I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

Inuzuka Hinata, a woman with indigo hair and white eyes, could remember how she met Inuzuka Kiba, with brown hair and eyes, perfectly. They were both young, sixteen in fact.

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

It was summer vacation, right before her junior year at an exclusive private school, back when she was still Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of the famous business man, Hyuuga Hiashi.

**See the lights, see the party**

**The ball gowns**

Hiashi had decided to throw a grand party for the people who worked for him, which was lot. It was large and grand, though one family really didn't seem to fit in. The family of Inuzuka Tsume, Hana, and Kiba.

Kiba noticed the beautiful Hinata right away, and she saw him, and something clicked between them.

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello**

Kiba walked over towards her, after they had stole glances at each other for quite a while.

"Hi, my name's Kiba," he said.

"O-oh, hello, I'm…I'm Hinata," she replied.

He took her arm to dance, and, on that night, the two fell in love and became a couple.

**Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo**

**You were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said**

**Stay away from Juliet**

Unfortunately, they met problems as the party ended and Kiba's family was one of the few left. Hiashi saw him give Hinata her first kiss while they stood on the stairs.

"Keep away from Hinata," he said. "I don't want trash like you involved with my daughter."

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go**

Hinata was in tears as the Inuzukas left, and she kept begging Kiba to stay before she said something else.

**And I said**

**Romeo, take me**

**Somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting**

**All there's left to do is run**

**You be the prince**

**And I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say**

**Yes**

"K-Kiba, come find me, we can still be together…we're…we're fine if we're alone. We can disappear for a while…please, Kiba, I'll be waiting for you…d-don't say no…"

**So I sneak out**

**To the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet**

**Cuz we're dead if they knew**

Late at night, weeks later, Hinata and Kiba sat in the garden behind her large estate, whispering to each other. The young couple wasn't going to give up just because Hiashi told them to.

**So close you're eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

"Hinata, if we just close our eyes, we can pretend that we're somewhere else, somewhere where it's okay for us to be together," Kiba said to her, as his wrapped his arm around her.

**Cuz you were Romeo**

**I was a scarlet letter**

He knew Hinata was forbidden, but he continued to visit her, even if Hiashi didn't want him to. He didn't think they would ever be caught.

**And my daddy said**

**Stay away from Juliet**

He was wrong. One night, Hiashi found out that they were together outside and came to find them.

"I thought I told you, I do not want you near Hinata. You two are never to see each other again!"

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you**

**Please don't go**

"Father, I…I love Kiba, I really do. Kiba…don't leave," she called out, but he was already gone.

**And I said**

**Romeo, take me**

**Somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting**

**All there's left to do is run**

**You be the prince**

**And I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

Still, she called out the same thing she did the first time they were separated like this. Of course, Kiba didn't here her, but she was confident that he would keep coming.

**Romeo, save me**

**They're trying to tell me how to feel**

Age seventeen and Hinata delivered very shocking news to Kiba.

"Father…well…he wants me to, when I'm eighteen, marry the son of another business company…his name's Sasuke and…if he hasn't met anyone else, we have to get married…"

**This love is difficult**

**But it's real**

"Oh, Kiba, we've had to go through so much and…and it's hard but we do love each other…"

**Don't be afraid**

**We'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

Kiba stared intently at her before saying, "It's alright, Hinata, we're meant to be, Everything'll will come out great in the end if we try. We've had problems, but if you agree to keep at it, we'll always be together."

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

Age eighteen. Hinata's marriage to Sasuke would be coming soon, as long as there was no other girl.

To make matters worse, Kiba hadn't been visiting at all lately and she desperately needed to see him.

She wasn't sure if he would ever come see her again. So she looked up his number and called him to meet him somewhere.

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

**And I said**

Hinata, with tear filled eyes, began telling Kiba just how life had been for her lately.

**Romeo, save me**

**I've been feeling so alone**

"There's never anyone there for me…"

**I keep waiting for you**

**But you never come**

"You never come visit me anymore…"

**Is this in my head?**

**I don't know what to think**

"Oh, Kiba, is our relationship really as serious as I think, or is it all just thoughts? I don't know anymore, Kiba, do you really love me as much as I love you?"

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

Kiba didn't respond to him question, he instead got down on one knee, pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on her ring finger.

**Marry me, Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

"Hinata, will you marry me? I'll always be there for you, because I love you and that's all I need," said Kiba.

"B-but, Kiba, what about-"

**I talked to your dad**

**Go pick out a white dress**

"I've already spoken with Hiashi. It took a lot of convincing on my behalf, but I managed to convince him that we're really in love, and Sasuke met a girl named Ino that he's crazy about."

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say**

**Yes**

"So, Hinata, how about it? Please, marry me."

"Of course I will, Kiba," she said. "Of course I will, because this is just like a love story."

"No, Hinata, it _is_ a love story."

**Cuz we were both young**

**When I first saw you**

**A/N: Hikari: THAT WAS SO SWEET!**

**Me: Thank you, thank you.**

**Now**

**Hikari: Review or**

**Both: SUNAKO'LL GET YOU!**


End file.
